


Guardian

by diasthedeathknight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/F, F/M, Guardians - Freeform, M/M, Mentioning of Abuse, Multi, Sci-Fi and Fantasy Setting, Weed, dark experiments, will update tags with new chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: Limbo Astilla, psionic and Guardian in training does not only learn that the world is cruel to psionics but also that there is much more to uncover from the crown, their true enemy and the ghouls that attack the kingdom on a regular base.Together with Nathan, his dragon, and his own small team they face not only the heights and depths of their training together but also uncover some secrets and rumors along.If there wouldn't be that big of a pressure on him he could also learn a bit more about why the crown suddenly sends the Inquisition into their school and what that has to do with their principal.





	1. Astija...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490735) by Niwa. 



> This is a translation of my original work, that I have written in german and posted on the site Fanfiktion.de.  
> So please don't mark this as a fraud or stolen work it is my own and I've decided to translate it into english so more people can read it^^  
> I also did some small updates in this story since there were some things that I didn't like in the original, but nothing major^^  
> With that said I hope you enjoy this story^^

"Limbo Astilla?"

Purple Eyes look up from the piece of paper he had in front of him and look in amusement at the teacher in front of him.

"Astija. The double l is spelled as a j", he then corrects the mistake the older looking teacher made, a grin on his face.

"Astija, correct?"

Limbo nods and a wide grin spreads across his face.

"Yes it's correct that way", he then says and leans back on his chair, looking around with a deep sigh.

The Guardian Academy only took the best pupils from the kingdom and through his high psionic score, he was selected from his old class to participate in this special school. For Limbo that was okay, because he didn't feel that well in his old school and some people also tried to bully him because of his psionic abilities.

"Alright, now that we all are complete, I'm gonna being to explain what is going on here. My name is Vandal, you are my class and I'm gonna have you for three years at my side. You will get trained to become Guardians, each and every one of you will get their own dragon and you will get trained to improve your own abilities. It doesn't matter if you are a psionic, warrior, arcanist or elementarist or an inventor. Every one of you will get their special class schedule and dragon, that you will keep until you die. With this dragon you will share everything, you won't be fighting against anyone out there. The ghouls have become hungrier in the past weeks and more aggressive and on top of that our best arcanist has joined them. Tragic thing, yes, but we can't do anything about that. I will teach you all in the subject weapon expertise. Ranged fight to be more specific. For those who might not know what that means: I will teach you how to fire a gun or more specific, how to not kill yourself with a gun. What type of weapon you'll be using when you get your flight license is up to you, I'm just here to teach you how to use firearms. Some of you use old material weapons because they harmonize better with your abilities. And to be honest with you I never had a class before where there was a psionic. This form of Guardian is very rare and I only know about three more psionic. Every one of them is...a bit special. Those under you who are arcanist might agree with me because other than them we get your magic out of the arcane fabric. Psionics on the other hand...are different as I was told", with those words Vandal stood up and leaned on a black cane, looked over the glass with his bronze colored eyes. His crimson red hair was tied into a ponytail and a faint glow went out from it. He also wore a simple black uniform that had several medals attached to it, stating his rank and achievements.

"Well if someone asked which class of Guardian I'm belonging to, it's arcanist", he raised his hand and blue sparks left his hand.

As no one in the class reacted, he tilted his head and asked confused: "You all know how the kingdom defines the different types of fighter that exist?"

That earns him more confused looks from the class and their teacher shakes his head, while sighing: "What are they teaching you on those schools...?"

He then lifts his hand and several blue lights light up around the room, creating a hologram in the middle of the large teaching room.

Five different crests appear in front of him, all in a circle around his hand.

Limbo recognizes the crests and a smile appears on his lips after all his father taught him some small knowledge before he went to the guardian academy.

The one right above Vandals hand was the crest of the warriors, two black crossed swords above a black triangle, red coloring in the background.

"Warriors", said Vandal, pointing to the crest above his hand.

"Those people just love it to fight and they tend to get into fights more than often to headbutt and to determine who is stronger. Scotland actually is the only country that is organized in clans, their leader is typically mostly a warrior and they are known to be the country with mostly warriors. Though I heard about a clan that has an elementarist as their leader. They are also known for their rage and their genetic mutation, which allows them to enter a specific range were their eyes turn red and red lightning appears around them. It usually only happens when a warrior is really pissed of or when they need the extra power boost to win a fight. While they are in that rage, they gain more power, faster reflexes and aren't able to be stopped with lethal wounds. And yes there was a warrior that continued to fight even when his head was cleaned off by a ghoul. His son is the principal of this school so you might wanna watch out to not draw any unwanted attention to you"

Chuckling he then switched to the next crest, an open book on an orange ground.

"And then there are the Arcanists, which are known to the most as book-loving freaks or even nerds. But they are curious people that want to know everything. You won't find them that often on the battlegrounds, mostly they are working in laboratories or they are teachers. Through a mutation in their genes, arcanists are in the position to manipulate any genes and cells they would like if they have decoded the consequence of that cell. But this costs a lot of energy so they are mostly slender people who are eating a lot in their free time. Which means, yes those under you who are arcanist, you are allowed to eat in my classes and in general everyone is allowed to eat an drink in here. Just don't cook a four-star meal in here unless it's for the whole class"

That caused the class to laugh and their teacher smiled as he pulled up the next crest. A black flame on blue and Vandal got a bit more serious as he introduced the elementarist.

"Elementarists, those devil like bastards who are only working and helping others if it suits them and their own goals. They are able to manipulate the elements and are divided into the four classic elements because an elementarist can only manipulate one element and not multiple. Based on that element they controlling, their character develops into that type. Fire elementarist are passionate and irascible. Wind elementarists are known for their restless nervous behavior and earth elementarists are known for their unmoving way and endless patience. And water elementarists...well...they are pretty rare and they are very empathic for moods, that is the reason why they are often very quiet and calm", his lips twitch into a smile as he explains the water elementarists.

The next crest was a pair of black gears on a green circle and Vandals lips formed a crooked grin as he explained the inventors.

"Inventors are quiet thinker with creative souls. With their gene mutation, they are known for having endless possibilities and solutions to problems if they are really invested in a problem. They are the reason we are able to ride on dragons in the first place and they love to tinker and come up with new stuff. So the next time you see an inventor thank them for your weapon because there is a very high possibility they invented it. They also were the first ones to see that there is a different plane than our own. Without them we would've never been able to open up the portal into the other dimension were the dragons life. Unfortunately, with that, we also opened our world up to other creatures like the ghouls", as he said that his face twisted into a displeased expression.

He let out a deep breath as he then showed the last crest. A simple star on a purple ground.

"Psionics are...very special and...you can't really describe them that easily. They have the same genetic mutation that allows the other classes to have their abilities but they also have a second genetic mutation. They are really good to mess with your own mind and feelings. And the only one who hasn't been trained yet is Limbo Astilla. They are very rare and the three that are known are a force to be reckoned with. Their exact names and rank are unknown to protect them so I hope you all don't go around and tell everyone that Limbo Astilla here is a psionic. I...can't tell you more about them because there is very little known about them"

Vandals gaze shifts to Limbo, who grins wide and then says: "Don't worry I won't get into a rage just because I don't understand the task or miss with my weapon"

"If you ask yourselves how your dragon looks, there are multiple forms of dragons and telling you about every single form and appearance a dragon can have would take days. When they come to our world they take on a human form so they aren't that easily spotted. If you hear dragon you immediately picture in your mind a fire-breathing lizard with scales and wings, right? Well, that isn't that far off from what they are. But despite that, there is more to that then only sharing the traits of those beasts that are called dragons. They are intelligent, capable of speaking the human language and every one of them can fly, even if they don't have wings in their dragon form. So you will also learn how to fight from the back of your dragon during the flight", he explains and Limbo frowns before he asks: "So every dragon looks different, can cast magic and fly?"

Their teacher nods and looks around in the room before he says: "You will learn more about them in the subject Dracology so I don't want to spoil that for you. Does anyone have any questions?"

As no one answers Vandal smiles and claps in his hands, the hologram disappears and he then puts down his cane hard enough to produce a loud sound. Limbo along with the rest of his classmates looks a bit confused as their desks suddenly disappear into the floor and a large blue glowing crystal raises up right behind Vandal, who smiles and says: "Well time to bind yourselves to your dragon!"

Limbo gulps as he can feel the large amount of magic that comes out of the blue glowing orb and as he looks around he can see that he isn't alone with that, every elementarist and arcanist looks stunned at the blue glowing crystal.

 

 

 

 

"Since Limbo is our psionic here I would say that he summons his dragon first. Just simply step to the crystal and place your hand on it, pull it back after a few seconds and blue mist should follow your hand. Your dragon then should stand in his human form next to him. You all know how to bind it to you?", Vandal then says as he steps into the background, every last one of the pupils stands up and they form a line with Limbo at the beginning.

Everyone in the class shakes their hands as an answer to the question and sighing Vandal massages his bridge of the nose before he explains it to them.

"Your dragon is bound to you with the rune they burn into your skin. The first touch will initiate that and most people have it on their chest or back. I wouldn't recommend to put it in your hand or on your face because then the magic of your dragon is very hard to control and if you put it on a bad spot in your face you might as well become blind"

With that everyone turns their attention to Limbo, who looks to the blue glowing crystal and then steps in front of it, slowly raising his hand before he touches the blue glowing object.

It doesn't feel cold in his hands but more like a living, breathing creature. It is warm and a gentle rhythm pulses through it like it has a heartbeat.

He then pulls his hand back and blue mist leaves the crystal, forming the shape of a human. Then a man steps out of the mist, wearing a black skull mask that covers his entire head and is more a helmet than a mask, a black trenchcoat covers his shoulders and frames his slender body. On his hip is a holster with two pistols that glow in a faint green, black combat trousers and heavy looking black boots complete the picture of the dragon.

"What is your name, mortal?", the dragon then asks and a shiver travels through Limbos entire body. The voice sounds a bit distorted and metallic through the helmet but has a nice tone to it.

"Limbo...Limbo Astilla", he then introduces himself.

The Dragon tilts its head and a chortle escapes him, he seems to be amused of the fact that Limbo did stutter a bit.

"Limbo...I feel a great magic in you. Tell me...what are you?", he then gets asked and Limbo then replies short: "Psionic"

"Oh!", the sound didn't leave any room for speculation, the dragon suddenly was very interested in him and he stepped a bit closer to him, a faint blue glow could be seen through the small holes in the skull helmet.

"That's good, very good! My name is Nathaniel, Nathan for you", he then introduces himself and they shake hands. Since Limbo is wearing gloves it doesn't count as their first touch.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Limbo", when Nathan looks at him like he waits for something, he knows that the dragon wants to know where he wants his rune to be.  
Limbo takes off the glove on his left hand and holds it out, leaving the room in complete silence.

Nathan grabs his hand and smiles while he says: "I like you~"

Then he can feel the small burning sensation as the rune gets burned into his skin. When that was finished Limbos body shivered again and he could hear an amused laugh from the dragon, who then let's go of his hand.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to the time we're gonna spend together!", he then says to Limbo, who nods and looks over to Vandal, curious for any more instructions.

Their teacher just nods and says: "That would be everything for today, you can go back to your room that you've got shown this morning. It is for a dragon very exhausting to travel into our plane and to take their human form. You should both rest and I'm gonna see you tomorrow"

Limbo then leaves the classroom with Nathan behind him, the steps of the dragon sound heavy and the leather of his trenchcoat creaks a bit every time he moves.


	2. Weed and other stuff

Limbo looks at Nathan while he takes a deep breath, said dragon lays comfortable in the bed next to his own and smokes a cigarette.

"You know that that is not healthy?", the psionic asks him and Nathan turns his head slightly, the skeleton helmet is lifted high enough so he can smoke the cigarette. It sounds like he is rolling his eyes as he answers: "Dragons can't die from something like lung cancer. And besides the point this is not a cigarette, it's a joint"

Limbo just looks at Nathan like he just transformed into a rainbow-colored unicorn with two heads, then he almost jumps over to him and tries to snatch away the joint, but is stopped by a black dragon tail that is wrapped around his waist.

"You can take away anything else but you leave my weed alone and let me smoke my joint, got that?", he then says in a very serious tone and Limbo sighs, then he says: "Well not my problem then, go on, smoke away your fucking head"

A low growl escapes Nathan and he gets up, the tail tightens a bit around Limbos waist. He puts out the joint and then glares at him with a daggerlike glare.  
"How many have died from weed?", he then asks cold.

"And what does that have to do with that?", Limbo asks confused and blinks as Nathan stands up and moves closer to him, the helmet shifts back over his chin.  
"How many?", the dragon then growls and Limbo throws his arms in the air, frustrated with how he acts.

"I dunno? Nobody?", he then guesses and Nathan nods, before he continues.

"And how many die from alcohol?", to that Limbo can only answer with a shrug.

"74,000 per year and that is only a rough guess. Last year it was only 14,000 by the way, the number is growing and growing but nothing changes. No one warns that alcohol is a neurotoxin that kills people and that leaves lasting damage to your brain and nerves if you drink too much. But yeah, keep saying that weed is dangerous and kills people, keep living in your small comfortable bubble made out of lies and things other people said that have no clue what they are talking about!", Nathan growls deep and his tail wraps tighter and tighter around Limbos waist until the psionic let's out a small whine from the pain the hard grip is causing.

"I know that alcohol is a neurotoxin! You're not telling me anything new there!", he then snarls back, pissed off that the dragon thinks he can act so high and mighty.  
"Oh, I believe that", Nathan growls and it's almost like two searing blue coals look at him.

"What do you mean by that?", he then asks the dragon jolts as something hit him. The tail suddenly disappears and Limbo jumps back a bit as he suddenly sees a pitch black aura around his dragon. Then Nathan just turns around and lays down into his bed again, pulling his legs a bit up to his chest. He reminded Limbo of a kicked dog, so he leaned forward a bit and then asked: "Did...someone treat you wrong?"

Nathan growled as answer and Limbo frowned, seemed he had struck a nerve there. But he also wanted to know what happened, before he could ask that question however, someone knocked on their door.

"Anser it. Probably important", Nathan said with a cold voice that made Limbo shiver.

Just what had happened to the dragon that he was acting like that?

He then walked over to the door, massaging the spot on his waist where Nathan grabbed him with his tail and as he opened it a loud booming voice shouted: "Ah! And there is the Psionic!"

A tall, muscular man with crimson red hair and yellow eyes stood in front of him, wearing a simple muscle shirt and black combat trousers, his feet were bare. Then the man took a step aside and Limbo spotted the young male guardian in training that stood behind the other person, who was probably their dragon.

He was the complete opposite of his dragon, slender and also a bit thinner than usual, black tousled hair, tanned skin, and gold-brown eyes.

With a shy smile, he extended his hand and said: "Hi, my name is Ong Balam and that is my dragon, Kankor"

Limbo looks to the huge hulk of muscles that grins at him, then he looks back to Balam and nods, taking his hand and shaking it.

"I'm Limbo and that is-"

"Nathaniel, old house! Come here!", Kankor suddenly shouted and then just barreled through Limbo into the room right to were Nathan was laying on his bed.

"K-Kankor?!", was the very surprising sounding answer as the behemoth suddenly jumped on top of him and wrapped him up in a hug.

Kankor laughed amused and Limbo looked a bit concerned over to Balam.

"Is that...normal?", he then asked him and Balam blushed a bit before he nods.

"Yeah..."

Then he seems to be remembering something because his face lit up and he said: "Ah yes! I am your partner! Means we're gonna train together and fight together against the ghouls"

Smiling Limbo looks him directly in the eyes and says: "I'm really looking forward to doing that"

"Come on Nathaniel! Cheer up a bit! We can work together! Just like in old times!", Kankor said with a bit too much enthusiasm, while he had Nathan pulled from the bed, his head in a headlock while he patted the black helmet.

Nathan then breaks free from the headlock, and Kankor founds himself laying on the back while the other has his boot on his chest, looking down on him.  
"You know that I have my problems with affection and closeness", he growls and with a grin, Kankor holds up his hands while he answers: "Yes and you know that I don't have a clue what privacy and free space means, so come here and let me cuddle you!"

Nathan snorts and then just walks back to his bed, while the red-haired dragon gets back up to his feet.

He then growls as he lays back down on his bed: "Leave me alone"

But Kankor would've not been Kankor if he would listen to that. So he leaped upon Nathan, who had enough of this crap and simple kicked him in the chest, sending him flying down on his ass.

Then he pulled out his pistol and removed the safety before aiming it directly at Kankors chest.

"I mean it Kankor. Leave. Me. Alone", he growled really pissed off.

"Wow! It's okay I've got it! You want to be left alone, that's no reason to threaten me with death!"

The dragon growled something and then put the safety back on before he holstered the pistol again and walked back to his bed, pulling the blanket over him this time as he laid down.

Kankor left the room, then turned around and looked Limbo into his purple eyes while asking with a very serious tone: "Did you do something to him?"

"No...not intentional that is. I just asked him if someone treated him wrong", the psionic than answered.

With a sigh, Kankor looks a bit sad to Nathan and then back to Limbo.

"Don't ask him about his past when he is in such a mood. He...had a shitty life", the dragon then warns him.

"Oh..."

Now it also made sense why he was smoking weed earlier, it was a mechanism to cope with the things that happened in his past.

"But also don't treat him differently because of that now. Just interact normally with him", the dragon says and crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking down to Limbo.

"If he is ready he will talk to you about it"

He then smiles and says: "See you tomorrow in Dracology!"

He then grabs Balam by the collar of his black uniform and drags him along with him, completely ignoring the loud protest of the smaller one that he can walk just fine on his own.

 

 

The next morning was a bit different for Limbo, instead of being waked up by his alarm-clock he was woken up through a french kiss.

Blinking he stares up in deep blue eyes and Nathan grins down at him as he breaks the kiss. His eyes sparkle in amusement and he then pulls down the helmet over his head again, standing up as he says: "You have one hour to get dressed and eat your breakfast"

Baffled from the french kiss Limbo looks at him and the dragon sighs deep, probably he is rolling his eyes underneath his helmet as he takes the blanket away from Limbo.  
"I didn't get you awake with the usual ways so I thought I could try that out. Your body seemed to like it", he then explained his actions and walks over to the wooden table.  
Limbo blinks a bit confused and then blushes before he almost jumps out of the bed and rushes into the bathroom.

Nathan laughs and sits down on the table, looking down at the table where he has a plate with fried eggs and some bacon.

As his guardian comes back he looks up from the table and then says: "I didn't know what you wanted to eat so I made fried eggs and bacon"

Even more confused Limbo stared at him and then just sat down next to him, grabbing the fork and starting to eat.

Between two bites he then looks up to Nathan and asks him: "Did you have breakfast yet?"

"We dragons don't need to eat to stay alive. Well...not in that way you mortals are eating to stay alive", the dragon answers him and leans back a bit on his wooden chair.  
The Guardian tilts his head and then mumbles with a lifted eyebrow: "Why is that creeping me a bit out and the answer to that would be some kind of body fluids or sex or blood?"  
Chuckling Nathan lifts up his helmet a bit so his guardian can see his lips that are tilted into an almost soft smile.

"It has to do with body fluids, yes", he then confirms Limbos suspicion and bares his fangs.

Laughing the guardian in training then says: "You need to drink blood?"

Chuckling the dragon leans forward and whispers: "Yes Limbo, we have to drink blood to stay alive~"

He then licks over Limbos exposed neck with a light blue tongue and shivering the psionic looks at him and asks him: "Would you please...wait with that until I've finished my breakfast?"

Nathan only nods and pulls his helmet back down, then says: "As you wish"

Baffled he looks at the dragon and then asks him with a frown: "Did I say something wrong or why are you acting that way?"

Nathan snorts and then explains: "We aren't allowed to drink from our summoners, or as you call yourselves, Guardians until they say so. So if they say no it means no. Some love to torture dragons by denying them their blood they need ... and others love to combine it with sex"

Nodding Limbo eats up and when he is finished he looks at Nathan and nods, allowing him to drink his blood.

"Now you can", he then also says.

Nathan lifts up his helmet and bares his fangs as he leans closer to Limbo, sniffing at his neck before he licks teasingly over the warm skin, making Limbo almost moan with pleasure before he bites down into the skin.

A low moan escapes the psionic as he can feel the heat and pleasure rush through his skin and he shivers slightly. Nathans arms suddenly grab him and pull him closer to his body as he takes the first big gulp from his blood, sending another wave of heat and pleasure through Limbo.

After a few gulps, Nathan gently pries away from his neck and licks over the bite wound, closing it with his healing magic.

"I...I know now why people combine that with sex..."

Chuckling Nathan pulls his helmet over his chin and leans back: "Yes...that gives the whole thing a buzz. If I'm not completely wrong that we should have Dracology first and then some Weapon expertise after that!"

Did his eyes betray him or was Nathan excited?

Indeed, as he looked closer at Nathan he could see him jumping up and down slightly.

 

 

"Well, since Zarr couldn't make it to the first Dracology lesson he has with you, he has picked me as the replacement. Though I'm not that good with the subject itself I will try my best to give you all a good first impression of it", their teacher said and Limbo looked a bit surprised to Vandal, who was standing in front of them again.

"I do hope that everyone had time to get used to their dragon and that everyone is happy with their dragon", the arcanist said and looked over the class, smiled happily as he saw nodding heads and agreeing smiles from his class and students.

"As you might've noticed your dragons are all part of a different elemental class. The Elementarist and Arcanists under you might are familiar with this system because they can be categorized roughly into the four element categories Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water. Of course, every element has sub-categories. My own Dragon, for example, is a part of the sub-category Energy which is one of the sub-categories of Fire. Chain!", with that the crimson-haired Arcanist lifts his right hand into the air and blue sparks fly away from his hand as he calls out the name of someone.

Then purple energy exploded behind him and formed into the form of a tall man, who whore black heavy plated armor.

His face was obscured by a black whide hood and a flail rested on a belt around his waist.

Next to Limbo someone whistled and said: "I don't want to get into a fight with his dragon, he looks like he can kill you with just one look"

The psionist looked to his left and spotted the one who had said that, a broad-shouldered young man with red hair and green eyes. The uniform stretched dangerously around his arms and for Limbo it was clear that he doesn't want to pick a fight with this certain fellow, he would be dead within seconds. The young man looked like he could split skulls alone with his bare hands. And Limbo liked were his own skull was sitting, between his shoulders.

As Chain was summoned behind Vandal the symbol for the Fire-class appeared as a hologram in front of Vandal, a simple orange flame.

"The Fire-class is known for its control over light, warmth or energy because fire itself is nothing other than energy", Vandal then explained to them and Limbo quickly wrote that down before the teacher looked at the muscular student sitting next to him.

"Fearghas MacRuadh, what class does your dragon belong to?", he asked and Limbo blinked as he heard the cleary Scottish name. So the man next to him must be a warrior if the muscles were one thing to go for.

Fearghas blicked to his dragon next to him, a dragon that looked like a warrior out of the high north for Limbo with his bare chest and the animalistic like yellow eyes he had.  
"Ice", answered Fearghas with a strong voice, Vandal, who had lowered his hand before now lifted it again a bit and the symbol for the Water class was displayed right above his hand, a simple blue wave.

"Ice is one of the sub-categories of Water. Waterdragons are known for their talent to control and manipulate everything that is connected with water or has water in it. And yes weatherdragons are a thing that exists, for those who have heard about them. But they are very moody and hard to control. But since dragons are always picking their guardians according to their arcane imprint there shouldn't be any problems with your dragons and them listening to you and your orders. Of course, some might have more problems than others but that will subside with time. Limbo, what elemental class is your dragon part of?"

Deep bronze looked at him when their teacher asked him that and Limbo looked to Nathan for any help with that question because he didn't talk about that with him.

Nathan chuckles amused and twirled around one of his pistols in his hands before looking down to their teacher and answering that question himself.

"Earth, with psionic as sub-class"

Vandal looked at Nathan like he was some kind of specialty and then said: "You're sure about that? Only those of royal blood can have the psionic subclass"

Nathan looked up from his pistol and his guardian could see the blue eyes through the slits in his helmet that now were glowing a bit.

"Did I stutter? Yes, I have psionic as sub-class to earth. All the magic and arcane stuff are categorized within the earth, am I not right?", he twirled the pistol in his left hand again after he said that, clearly not interested in how that doesn't make any sense for Vandal.

"No, of course, you are right. It's just...a bit new for me to know a dragon that isn't of royal blood that can have psionic as their sub-class. Well...until now that is", their teacher said and then wrote something down.

Chain tilted his head a bit and then pulled back his hood, revealing a dark-skinned bald head with a rune etched into his forehead along with deep crystal blue eyes.  
"If you want I can take on my dragon form and show you my abilities", Nathan offered him and Vandal shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer but not now, later all of your dragons can transform into their true forms and show some of their abilities", he said and Chain suddenly crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"That voice...I know it...you were the dragon of Chroma!"

Nathan suddenly stops twirling his pistol and holds the grip of the weapon in a tight grip, the blue eyes flare up once more as he asked: "What makes you think that?"

"Chroma has done some very nasty experiments with you that lead to you, a dragon of the earth class, being able to suddenly have the psionic sub-class. He has not only tormented you but also let you hunger for months!", Chain growls and Vandal blinks before he looks at Nathan, who has his pistol still in a tight grip, a grip so tight that his knuckles are taking on a white color.

"How did you end up here, normally a dragon like you shouldn't be able to be summoned!", their teacher than said and Limbos dragon let out a deep growl.

"Just because my last Guardian has treated me like dirt doesn't mean my current one will do that as well", he said then.

"Chroma did treat you well the first few days too!", Chain shouted out in frustration.

Nathan took a deep breath and then lifted his helmet up a bit so his lips were visible, then he leaned over to Limbo, who blinked surprised as gloved fingers grabbed his chin and pulled him in a deep kiss.

He could feel his own cheeks heat up as his own dragon kissed him in front of the whole class.

Gasps and shouts were heard, along with Kankor yelling: "Go for it!!"

The dragon then broke their kiss and smiles warmly at Limbo before he lowered his helmet back over his chin and looked over to Chain again.

"I fed this morning from him and he even asked me if everything was alright yesterday and if I was ever mistreated. If he would be like Chroma he wouldn't have asked that because he wouldn't have any interest in my well being. I might've undergone rough handling with my last Guardian but that doesn't mean I can get out here and continue fighting the ghouls. I was sick of everyone acting like I was a scared animal! I am strong enough to fight!!", Nathan said and his blue eyes flamed up again.

"So you think you are strong enough to fight the ghouls?", Chain asked and growled deep.

Nathan let out a deep growl and then aimed his pistol at Chain.

"Don't you dare treat me like a small brother! Not if you didn't do that all those years ago, Chain!! I'm not only thinking that I know it!", he hissed in pure anger.  
"Good...if you know you are ready then how about a fight against another Guardian and his dragon?", Chain suggested and Nathan looked to Limbo and then back to Chain before he nodded.

"Fine with us", he then said.

"Good, Fearghas MacRuadh? You and your dragon will fight against Limbo and Nathaniel. That originally was planned later but I think a good old beating will suffice to get Nathan back on track so don't hold back you two", Chain then decided and Limbo gulped anxiously as he looked over to the two muscled beings. Fuck they were able to rip him apart without any weapons! And he never fought against someone in his entire life.

"Wait, isn't that illegal?!", Balams voice chimed in and Limbo could hug and kiss his partner for that.

"No that isn't illegal here. It is even used so that your team can grow together more and that your bond with each other deepens", Vandal explains and then nods to the large free space that is in the middle of the room, the entire tables are seated around the space in a circle so that it looks a bit like an arena. There is even sand in the space, a thing that Limbo now can spot as he stands up and moves down into the pit like contraption.

Balam looks down on the four of them, very concerned for his partners.

"Don't worry about Nathan, he is a skilled fighter and will wipe the floor with those two", his dragon tries to calm him down.

"It's not Nathan I'm worried about, Kankor...", the south Korean answered him and Kankor looked down into the pit, smiling at the lost expression Limbo had on his face.

"Nathan will watch him too, don't worry about that. You've seen how he kissed him earlier, he really likes him and doesn't want him injured", Kankor then tried to calm Balam down, even laid a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it.


	3. Dangerous enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small gore warning and there is also a mention of suicide if you're not comfortable with that don't read this chapter.

Nathan looked over to Limbo and then asked him: "Have you fought before?"

"My dad has...told me a few things but...I have never fought", confessed Limbo and his dragon took a deep breath while mumbling: "Of course he is a bloddy beginner..."

He looked over to Fearghas and the dragon of the warrior. As he was about to say something Fearghas charged at both of them, his greatax raised high above his head, a loud battle cry cut through the air. The ax itself had a red glowing edge and was aiming for Limbos exposed neck.

Cursing Nathan ducked underneath the attack of Caloch and pushed Limbo out of the way, raising his arm to parry the blow.

A loud crashing sound rang through the arena as the blade crushed down on the armor of Nathans Trenchcoat.

Growling the dragon tried to lift his arm up, but the warrior now put all his strength into the small wrestling fight between the ax and Nathan's arm. In the eyes of Fearghas Nathan could see that he was determined to win this small match and to crush his arm underneath the edge of his ax.

Well, there he had made the bargain without thinking about Nathan's own body strength. The shoulder part of his Trenchcoat bulged a bit as Nathan flexed his arm and shoulder muscles to counter against the pushing of the ax on the armor plate.

Limbo took his sawed up shotgun and aimed it directly at the chest of the warrior, then he pulled the trigger.

The shot rang loud in his ears and everyone gasped, but there was no visible damage on Fearghas chest at all.

Coursing Limbo looked to Nathan, in the hope that he had an answer for this miracle that just happened.

But his dragon was too busy to push against the blade of Fearghas ax, and he was so focused that he didn't see Caloch charging at him.

Limbo cried out a warning and aimed at the muscular dragon that came running towards them.

The weapons of those were claws, an old relic out of the time was gunpowder wasn't a thing but still the best weapons to cut through the skin of Ghouls since they were pretty sharp. The only disadvantage was that you needed to get very close with them in order to deal some damage.

The claws itself were metal plates on the back of Caloch's hands, long sharp blades then came out of the metal plate, designed to rip and tear through anything in their way.

Finally, Nathan saw the charging dragon and with his free hand, he reached for the pistol on his left hip, raised it and fired a shot at Caloch.

With a loud scream of pain, the dragon fell to the ground and both Limbo and Nathan were surprised by that.

"CALOCH!", roared Fearghas and the fear in his voice was palpable. The psionist was really afraid that his dragon killed another dragon because Caloch didn't move at all.

The green eyes then turned red and red lightning appeared around the eyes as the warrior then turned his head to look down to Nathan, letting out a deep feral growl.

"I think you've made him mad!", Limbo shouted and Nathan let out an annoyed: "No shit, Sherlock!!"

Through his added strength it was easy for Fearghas to push Nathan down onto his knees.

The dragon groaned in pain as he was overpowered so easily and then lifted his head to look at the warrior.

Limbo panicked and then unholstered his second sawed-off shotgun, aimed with both directly at Fearghas chest and then squeezed the trigger.

No wounds opened up, no organs fell out nor did a single drop of blood come out.

"You idiot! You're firing now the second time at him even if it is clear that he doesn't take any damage from your ammunition! And as far as I know, warriors are immune against firearms when they are in their berserker mode!", his dragon then yelled clearly pissed off now.

Then somehow the dragon managed to deflect the blade of the ax that was still pressing against his arm, with a swift motion he stood up and kicked Fearghas in the stomach, pushing him back a bit through that.

"You fight against his dragon and I'm gonna take care of him, got that?", the dragon then said and Limbo blinked surprised.

"But his dragon-"

As soon as he said that, said dragon slowly got up on his knees and spit out a green glowing bullet, there was no hole in his chest from the shot earlier.

"Was that all?", the black-haired growled and got up on his feet.

"He wasn't dead or injured at all. Bastard caught my bullet with his teeth and let us all believe he was injured so his warrior would use his berserker-mode and make it harder for us!", his dragon explained to him while he dodged another attack of Fearghas.

"Just fight against him and I'm gonna watch your back. I'm also gonna fight against this wanna-be-Hulk", Nathan repeated what he had said a few moments ago.

"Take care...", Limbo said and then clenched his hand into a fist before he runs with a loud scream at Caloch, who was very confused by that action. He managed to get a hit on Caloch's chin.

 

 

 

Nathaniel smiled under his mask and then turned his attention back to Fearghas. Limbo really was different from his previous Guardian and knowing that makes him feel...warm and a bit more safer than before. His new Guardian actually cares about him and also is looking out for him like none other did before. The feeling of having someone who looks after you almost became an unknown feeling to the dragon.

He clenches his gloved hands harder around the grip of his pistols and concentrates on the fight that is happening right now. After all, he has to prove that he is stable enough to fight.

The warrior looks at him, before a loud battlecry echoes through the ring and he charges at the dragon.

He dodged the charge with a sidestep, raising up his pistols to look directly at Fearghas exposed back, as he just stomped past him.

Then he whispers: "Deathshot"

With a loud bang he fires one of his pistols and a green dot appears on Fearghas neck right where the skull sits on the spine.

With a bit of a cruel smile he looks up to Chain, who can only watch in horror as Nathaniel marks the vital area of the Guardian, getting ready to deliver a more than deadly blow to him.

As he pulled the trigger Caloch sensed the danger that was coming for his Guardian, he jumped out of Limbos reach, who was just taking wild swings at him and landed right behind Fearghas.

The Warrior flinched as the trigger was pulled, expecting there to be pain in the area that Nathaniel aimed at but as there was none, he opened his eyes.

Then the pain hit him as his dragon collapsed onto the sand floor like a sack of meat. Screaming he turned around and threw his ax after Nathaniel, who dodged it rather easily. For the dragon, it was like toying with a small child.

As he got ready to use another ability, something cold begun to raise up from underneath it. In just the right moment he jumped into the air, avoiding the cold long spikes of ice that would've impaled his feet otherwise.

Cursing he looks to the dragon, who now slowly raises up, spitting out blood, grinning at him.

"Was that all, little one?"

Damn, he was stronger than he thought.

Limbo suddenly screamed loud and in the next moment Fearghas grabbed his head and his knees buckled and gave out under him, leaving him defenseless kneeling in the small fighting pit.

Caloch's yellow wild eyes narrowed as he spins around to take a hateful glare at Limbo, growling pissed off: "Damn psionics!"

"LIMBO!! GET AWAY FROM THERE!", Nathaniel tried to warn his guardian, but it was too late. The psionic fighter was fully focused on causing Fearghas immense headaches, rendering him unable to fight or even stand on two legs anymore.

Growling Nathaniel ran over to his Guardian, raising up his pistols to block the wild attacks from Calochs battle claws. The weapons themselves were now coated in blue magic and he could feel the cold radiating off from it.

If he or Limbo would be hit by it they would immediately suffer from frostbite. He grabs Limbo and jumps back, out of reach from the growling dragon that is now hellbent on kicking their ass because they hurt his Guardian.

Nathaniel can't really blame him, he would really do the same if someone would hurt Limbo.

Going through the things he could do in his situation right now an idea comes to his mind. He hasn't done this type of magic that often but he was trained in casting this magic.  
So he just drops Limbos body as soft as possible to prevent him from breaking his concentration on causing the headaches in Fearghas head. Then he catches the claws, hissing as he can feel the cold biting through his gloves and into his skin, causing some severe damage.

But that won't be nothing compared to the damage he'll cause Caloch right now.

The holes in the skull that only showed a dark void space instead his eyes behind it, begun to glow in a bright blue.

Caloch managed to break free and jumped back, arms up in a defensive stance, ready to block whatever spell Nathan would be throwing at him.

But the following scene was on nobodies mind.

So it surprised everyone as suddenly Calochs arms were separated from his body by invisible blades, cut from his body and shoulders with a smooth surface of the cut to it, almost like it was a surgery wound.

"What the....?!". came the very surprised yell from Chain, who just stared into the fighting arena.

Nathan then run up to Caloch, kicking him into the dust, setting one boot down on his chest so he couldn't move.

Chuckling he then aimed his pistol at Calochs head, looking up to Chain.

"I think that means I win", he then says and all Chain can do is just nod and give the victory to Nathan and Limbo, proving that Nathan was fit enough to be out in the field.  
Limbo gasped for air like he had held his breath as he dimmed down his influence in Fearghas head, enabling the warrior to move and think without suffering through immense pain.

Fearghas green eyes widened in shock as he saw the cut off arms of his dragon a few meters away from him laying in the sun. The cut was so clean it looked like it was made on a cellular level. 

Nathan placed his boot off from Calochs chest, then went to retrieve the arms the cut off with one of his abilities and threw them over to Fearghas, who caught them, going very pale as he did so.

 

 

 

"He is a monster...", Balam whispered, trying not to puke as he looked down into the fighting pit.

"That is the Nathaniel I know...", Kankor said and gently patted Balams shoulder so he could calm down a bit.

"And then you tease him like that?!", he stared at his dragon, like Kankor had lost his mind.

Chuckling he then got the explanation: "Don't worry, he'll never use that against me or any other dragon. That down there was a Nathaniel ready to kill someone in order to protect his Guardian. And believe me, if he would've needed to kill them they would be dead within the first few minutes. He would've started with this technique to make sure that they were dead and cut them into tiny pieces. But he also loves to toy and play with his opponents a bit"

Balam looked down into the pit, were Nathan and Chain were having a very heated argument, while Vandal his reattaching Calochs arms to the body. Because the cuts were so clean it was a very small task for the arcanist to actually do that.

 

 

 

"You cut off his arms!", Chain yelled at Nathan, who looked rather unimpressed at him as he answered: "You wanted a proof that I was ready to fight, now you have it"

"I didn't want you to cut off his freaking arms! Where did you learn that, anyway?!"

"My old Guardian used it to-", sharp pain in his stomach cut off the explanation and his eyes snapped over to Limbo, who was holding his stomach and then vomiting blood.

"Limbo!", feared he runs over to his guardian and kneeled down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, sending soothing feelings and energy through their weak bond.

"It...It's okay. I just get like that when I go overboard with my abilities and don't take care of myself or feel when I've reached my physical limit", he then explains, wiping some of the blood away from his mouth to get rid of the metal taste on his lips.

"Be glad that is was just that. I heard about a psionic user that used their abilities too much and made their own heart explode through that", Vandal looks up from the healed arms of Caloch and then adds: "I don't think I need to tell you that"

"Yeah I'll take more care of myself and if I reach my limit I won't use my abilities. At least not the psychic ones"

The arcanist then looks over to Nathaniel, who sighs deep and says: "Okay...I'll use my abilities only if we are attacked by ghouls and not assert dominance everywhere I go"  
"Good. I didn't want to hear more", their teacher then looked at Limbo and then back to Nathaniel.

"You should get some rest. Caloch and Fearghas you two too. And also Nathaniel? You might get used to certain wounds, but your Guardian won't be that used to them, even if they don't have any combat experience. So you should get that frostbite treated"

Without a word, Nathan extended his hands to the arcanist and lets him inspect and heal up the damage that was done.

"Such reckless behavior is gonna cast you your life"

A dry laugh from Nathaniel is the answer along with: "I tried to take my own life on multiple occasions. Didn't work though"

With those words the dragon walked over to his Guardian and just picked him up, carrying him bridal style out of the ring and into their quarters.

"Caloch? You should drink some blood", Chain advises the dragon that had lost his arms.

Growling the yellow eyes behemoth of a man nods and helps his Guardian back on their feet.

Fearghas looks at the door through which Limbo and Nathaniel left and then said: "We have to fight again, those two are worthy enemies! But then without any magic or weapons. With a bit training, those two will be worthy foes!"

Huffing his dragon replied: "For me, it's enough to have lost against such a small Guardian and their dragon and you want to fight them again?"

Without a reply, the warrior pulled up the sleeve off his uniform and held the arm out for Caloch to drink his blood.

He should keep a close eye on Nathaniel and Limbo, they were pretty strong even without proper training and Fearghas would love to see how much they can improve themselves.


End file.
